No sé si es amor
by Marinuqui
Summary: Canción de Roxette...Ginny no sabe si es amor lo que siente


**No sé si es amor**

**Es como amor,****  
><strong>**pero no lo sé.**

¿Es amor? Puede ser, siendo sincera, estoy confusa de ello…No sé bien que contestar respecto a ello. Me pueden preguntar que es el amor, y no sabría qué contestar. Todos dicen que el amor es ese sentimiento hacia esa persona, a la que quieres y aparecías, por la que darías tu vida entera con tal de estar a su lado…Con tal de que sonría…Entonces me pongo a pensar que si en verdad eso es amor… ¿De verdad lo es? Porque eso también es amistad…Es la más pura amistad… ¿Qué diferencia puede ser aquello? No lo sabía y pese a mi certeza de querer descubrirlo, entendía en parte que esto no sucedería…O puede que sí…Necesito analizarlo, y comprender todo…

**Sabe a besos****  
><strong>**mi almohada.****  
><strong>**Madrugada****  
><strong>**y él no está.**

Cada mañana me despierto con una sensación extraña. Me remuevo como siempre entre las sábanas y miro hacia el techo, con la necesidad de encontrarla. Giro siempre mi rostro para no encontrarla a mi lado. Se encuentra peinándose su cabellera enmarañada, que no sirve de nada, pero igualmente lo importa. Aún siento el sabor de su barra de cacao, que es de limón y sonrío, como siempre, llevándome mis dedos a mis labios algo secos. Ella continua con su labor, pero entonces me mira de reojo y no puedo evitar estremecerme, no puedo evitar perderme en lo que es su mirada

**Solitaria****  
><strong>**en mi cama,****  
><strong>**si él me ama,****  
><strong>**¿por qué se va?**

Me quedo tumbada, mirándole. Me percato de que como siempre, al moverme, mi camisón se ha movido algo más de lo debido. Ella sonríe un poco, pero ya no nos da vergüenza vernos desnudas. Habíamos compartido juntas muchos momentos juntas. Ya no dormíamos solas, siempre juntas, sin poder dejarnos, sin poder abandonarnos. Sus ojos castaños centelleaban, un guiño de malicia por parte de ella. No puedo evitar preguntármelo… ¿Ella me amaba? Si era así, ¿por qué se alejaba de mi lado? Quería que se quedase conmigo…Y no con nadie más

**¿Es amor****  
><strong>**o no es amor?****  
><strong>**No lo sé.**

No sé si es amor, siendo sincera…A veces me quedo observándola de lejos, sentada en un banco con un libro en la mano. Seria, lo leía, con tranquilidad. Parecía no haber manera conseguir que apartase su mente de aquel placer que poca gente podía llegar a comprender. Recuerdo aquella vez que le arrebaté el libro de sus manos. Me persiguió por la sala común, cayendo finalmente sobre mí en el sofá. Una carcajada y después, una tensión que no comprendíamos, que era imperceptible. Después consiguió su libro, pero yo robé un beso de sus hermosos labios, quedándose desconcertada. Continúa leyendo, y levanta la vista para girar su rostro. Sus ojos brillan y yo no puedo evitar ruborizarme

**No sé si es amor****  
><strong>**pero lo parece.****  
><strong>**Con él soy feliz****  
><strong>**pero vivo sin él.**

Se parece demasiado al amor. Estamos siempre juntas y somos felices así. Siempre sabemos qué darnos para sentirnos felices. Yacemos en la cama ambas cansadas. Mis ojos recorren la curva de sus pechos. Trago saliva y ella simplemente me dedica una mirada furtiva. Una regla, el juego de la seducción. Mis ganas de recorrer una vez más su cuerpo, de desnudarlo como tantas veces y sentir su lengua recorrer mi lengua. Sin embargo somos las mejores amigas, las que nos apoyamos. Estoy con ella, pero a la vez la encuentro lejos, inalcanzable

**No sé si es amor****  
><strong>**pero crece y crece****  
><strong>**tan dentro de mí,****  
><strong>**que se ve a flor de piel.**

Y es que este sentimiento, tan intenso, va creciendo. Cada vez me muero más por besarla, y tenerla entre mis brazos. Todo comenzó de una manera simple, juguetona, y ahora estaba así, sin poder dejar de pensar en ella. No podía evitarla, ni tampoco alejarme de ella. Sus caricias lascivas podían con mi cuerpo, y su sonrisa coqueta y seductora podía conmigo. Me dejaba muerta, me hacía perderme en ella. Finalmente siempre, en un pasillo vacío conseguía acorralarme. Nunca había conocido esa faceta de mi castaña, pero así era…Era tan pasional, que conseguía encenderme y hacerme perder en este mar de delirio, de pasión…Simplemente, de algo que me hacía vulnerable…

**¡Qué curioso!****  
><strong>**siempre juntos,****  
><strong>**él con nadie,****  
><strong>**yo con él.**

Y siempre juntas…Las peleas de ella con mi hermano son numerosas. Siempre acababa llorando por él, siempre destruida, siempre perdida en ese mundo de dolor, de rabia y de odio. Era la pena lo que podía conmigo y siempre caía. Me sentaba siempre a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo. Apoya su rostro en mí. Ella con nadie, yo siempre a su lado. Entonces levanta su rostro y junta una vez más sus labios con los míos, en un movimiento de necesidad. Puede que sea de rabia, como venganza contra él, pero poco me importa ya…Era algo que no podía reclamarla…

**Y se me escapa****  
><strong>**entre los dedos.****  
><strong>**Medio ángel,****  
><strong>**medio cruel.**

Y otras veces es ella quien se escapa, quien discuta conmigo. Otras veces somos nosotras quienes nos gritamos, sollozamos y acabamos abrazadas. A veces desaparece durante dos días, de manera distante. Temo perderme, y perderla a ella también…Mi mayor miedo es que no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra…No estoy segura, pero quizás el mayor horror de mi vida sería que llegase y me dijera que no significo nada para ella. A veces se muestra fría y me hace pensar que es cruel…Pero cae la noche y entonces se acerca a mí como cual gatito pidiendo un poco de amor y cariño. Sus labios buscan los míos en la oscuridad, y no puedo evitar acogerla entre mis brazos para así cerrar los ojos

**¿Eso es amor****  
><strong>**o no es amor?****  
><strong>**No lo sé.**

¿Amor? Puede. Siento un calor recorrerme en el pecho, algo extraño pero a la vez conocido. Sus labios cuando me rozan provocan algo en mi corazón…Algo extraño. Es como si sobrecogiera, para intentar evitar sentir algo, pero no lo puedo evitar. Me dejo besar y cada vez que eso avanza, el sentimiento se intensifica. El recorrer de sus manos por mi espalda que me hacen gemir. ¿Gemir? ¿Pasión? Todo puede ser, pero ese delirio que provoca no es normal. No es la sensación de que sea algo prohibido, del qué dirán…No, nada de eso…Solamente era ella…Nada más…Era la pasión de sus ojos felinos, de sus labios más finos. A veces con sabor a fresas, otras con sabor a chocolate…Incluso la prefiero a ella que a ese manjar de los Dioses

**No sé si es amor****  
><strong>**pero lo parece.****  
><strong>**Y me temo que yo****  
><strong>**estoy loca por él.**

Y es que para mi desgracia, estoy loca por ella. Me muero al verla andar, al dedicarme esa sonrisa que dejaba entre ver sus más sinceras intenciones, que para nada son inocentes. A veces se encuentra sentada en el sofá y yo en el posa manos. Nos miramos. Me derrito, pero no por el fuego de la chimenea, sino por la mirada que me dedica. Parece ser ella el fuego, lento, ardiente…O puede que sea yo, quien no dejo de caer rendida ante ella. Enloquecer con el deslizar de su mirada por mi cuerpo. Me siento a su lado. Las palabras sobran. Solamente existen nuestras bocas. El fuego de estas…Y ya nada más…Solamente nosotras…

**No sé si es amor****  
><strong>**todo puede ser...****  
><strong>**es algo cálido,****  
><strong>**es algo íntimo.**

Esto es algo tan cálido…Siento el fuego de sus manos recorrer la piel de mi espalda. Sus labios posándose sobre mi hombro, con necesidad, con cierta ternura. Es al principio solamente eso, para acabar posando sus labios por todo mi brazo. Suelto un gemido, una necesidad de expresarme, y ella parece querer continuar con ese contacto. Es algo cálido. Es algo íntimo…Es algo que ni yo misma consigo llegar a entender. Es algo privado, que nadie más puede llegar a conocer. Sus labios buscándome en la calidez de la chimenea. Sus manos estrechándome, sintiendo entonces su respiración acelerada. El caer de nuestros cuerpos lentamente en el sofá…Nuestras sombras uniéndose al igual que nuestros cuerpos en sí…Simplemente nuestras miradas…Algo tan cálido…Y aún no sé si es amor…

**No sé si es amor****  
><strong>**pero lo parece.****  
><strong>**Con él soy feliz****  
><strong>**pero vivo sin él.**

Las sábanas vuelven a cubrir nuestra piel con cierta ternura. Es algo que no entiendo, pero al girarme y ver su rostro angelical a mi lado, me siento feliz. No puedo evitar sonreír, y posar mis labios en su frente, para así acariciarla…La quería…Lo sabía, al menos sabía eso… Que la quería, que era capaz de estar a su lado para todo…Sus ojos se abren y una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro. Juguetona, provocativa, que consigue enloquecerme pese a todo…Vuelvo a atrapar esos labios que provocan esos delirios en mí. Entonces se coloca encima de mí, cayendo su cabello hacia mí. Sus ojos centellean, y siento la desnudez de su cuerpo…Son sus movimientos lo que provocan mis excitaciones… Y entonces nos volemos a unir en un contacto que deja de ser lascivo y deja de demostrar deseo para pasar a la ternura…Y… ¿Al amor?

**No sé si es amor****  
><strong>**pero crece y crece****  
><strong>**tan por dentro de mí,****  
><strong>**que se ve a flor de piel.**

No estoy segura. Me quedo pensando y a veces dudo de todo esto…A veces pienso que esto no sirve para nada…Y nos encontramos como siempre, sentadas, tú leyendo y yo observándote de reojo. Harry se levanta con una sonrisa y se sienta en el tablero de ajedrez. Ron hace lo mismo, y entonces deja ella el libro y se levanta, sentándose en el posa brazos para observar mejor la partida. Suspiro y me coloco a su lado, ruborizándose mi piel. Ambos parecen absortos en la partida, pero yo me quedó abstraída al percatarme de que unos dedos acarician los míos, para al final unir su mano de manera furtiva a la mía. La miro de reojo, y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. No puedo evitar sonreír a la par, afianzando esta unión…Porque siempre estaríamos unidas

**No sé si es amor****  
><strong>**pero lo parece.****  
><strong>**Y me temo que yo****  
><strong>**estoy loca por él.**

Y es que no puedo más…Cuando me entero de que mi hermano le pidió salir, me sentí morir. Sin embargo, ella le dijo que no, y eso fue lo único que calmó mi alma, y por tanto, mi corazón. La busqué de manera desesperada, para encontrarla en la torre de astronomía. La observo. Ella me daba la espalda. Parecía perdida en la noche de ese día. La calma puede conmigo, aunque al instante busco explicación alguna

-¿Por qué tiendes a buscar el porqué, y no te conformas simplemente con esto?

Preguntó ella, antes de besarme como ella sabía. Siempre pillándome desprevenida, siempre conformándome con esas respuestas suyas. Porque Hermione siempre conseguía enloquecerme…Porque para lástima mía, estaba yo loca por ella, por su cabello castaño, simplemente por esa mueca que se asimilaba a una sonrisa

**No sé si es amor****  
><strong>**todo puede ser...****  
><strong>**es algo cálido,****  
><strong>**es algo íntimo.**

Nos quedamos sentadas, mirando a lo que es el horizonte. El silencio parece invadirnos. Calladas nos encontramos, y no parecemos incómodas por ello. Seguimos así, cuando me mira intrigada y con curiosidad. Entonces yo hago lo mismo. Sus ojos castaños muestran un brillo profundo, como siempre, pero de manera distinta de lo habitual. Espero a que hable, y al final lo hace

-¿Qué es esto, Ginny?-La miro a los ojos una vez más antes de sonreír

-Es algo cálido…Es algo íntimo…

Aparto mi mirada satisfecha mientras ella se queda callada. Sonríe entonces, lo sé porque lo siento.

-Yo también te amo…

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo tan siquiera. Porque yo también la amo…Con todas mis fuerzas, de una manera intensa…Porque no sabía si era amor…Pero si sabía que a ella la amaba. Noto su mano acariciar la mía. Y cuando me giro, siento sus labios, sin importar nada más…


End file.
